Where Did You Go?
by FitzgLivviep
Summary: A/U of season 3. Her name was out there but what happens when they got it all wrong and she needs to fix it. Your suppose to keep your enemies close but what happens when they are so close that you forget to see them. Olitz endgame
1. Chapter 1

**Since today is the day the world was blessed with a talented man that helped portray a father/psychopath, king of the jungle, and what I think has to be one of the most attractive and emotionally invested TV Presidents, I will publish the second fanfiction story that I ever wrote. I was not going to ever put it up but why not? So bare with it this one is hella jumpy but it was set up that way (I think) it does get smoother. Read, enjoy, and review and Happy Birthday to the man who always will be known as President Fitzgerald Grant III to most of us.**

* * *

"What did they do to this poor girl?" asked one of nurses assigned to her care.

"She has been beaten, stabbed, shot, and then dumped. She was put through torture," the paramedic answered.

Shaking her head, "what is this world coming too? Did she have anything on her?"

"No. She was left for dead in a ditch. A drunk guy was driving and decided to relieve himself on the side of the road and that's when she was found."

Looking down at the bruised and battered woman who was being prepped for surgery she leans down and whispers in her ear, "hi honey my name is Caroline. We got you but we can only do so much, you have to fight and fight hard. You are about to go in to surgery and that is scary I know but know that I will stand by your side thru this."

They roll the woman down to the hall and get started on her. Whoever she was hopefully someone was looking for her because she was going to need them.

xxxx

 _It's been 13 days. Thirteen days of Olivia Pope missing. He was crumbling every day, no every hour. I need to fix this and get her back. I've checked all the hospitals for the first week and no luck. Where could she be and why isn't anyone claiming anything? When he finds out what I did I'm as good as dead._

"Janet."

"Yes ma'am."

"Have you heard anything?"

"No ma'am"

"Okay thank you." _This can't be happening_

"Ma'am, are you okay?"

"Yes its nothing."

And with that she walks away wearing that smile that was fake but underneath it hid the fear.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?," he said with so much venom in his voice to those in the room, all took a step back.

"Sir we have no leads and we also have to deal with stories that you got rid of her on top of that. Also this website didn't help that it came from somewhere in the White House."

"And?"

Cyrus stepped back into the warpath, "maybe we should stop..." but before he could continue Fitzgerald Grant turned on him giving a look that would kill and said he would do it right then and have no regrets.

"Are you going to finish what you were going to say?"

"Sir…"

"SHUT UP! ANYTHNG THAT COMES OUT YOUR MOUTH BETTER BE INFORMATION I WANT OR I SWEAR I WILL BE GOING TO JAIL FOR MURDER. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? GO FIND HER NOW."

The top leaders of every branch of security and military moved quickly to get it done. They knew there was no arguing or negotiating, this was a man on a mission. He had been attacked personally. They didn't understand why this one woman was so important but everyone chalked it up to them having an affair and he wanted his mistress back. But few could see the love and knew she meant more and he would do anything to get her back safely. He was a great President and the way he was handling this and the dealings of everyday life showed that.

Once they left the room he walked back to his office and right over to their spot by the window, "where are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Mommy mommy," was sung as two kids stormed in.

Sitting up quickly, "where am I?"

"Silly mommy, we are at home. Daddy said its time to get up."

She looks, really looks at the little children in front of her. They looked a lot like each other but they also looked like her. The little girl had a head full of curly milk chocolate hair, her eyes were gray, pout lips, with a dark mocha complexion. The boy had the same curls but they were a darker brown, his eyes were a crystal blue with hints of grey, pout lips also with the same complexion.

"Come on mommy or I'm going to eat all the waffles. Daddy said I could but it's better to share," the little boy said

Still confused Liv said the only thing that looked like would appease them, "I'll be right there."

This was the first time she took in her surroundings of the huge room and bed that she laid in. Double glass doors leading out to a patio that she was for sure had a beautiful view, a walk in closet that she could see glimpse in that was well stocked, a fireplace. Bringing her feet out the heavenly bed and into fluffy slippers and walking over to the bathroom and upon opening the door she gasps at the bathroom. Just like the bedroom it was large and spared no expense with a jacuzzi style bathtub, a shower next to it with 360 showerheads, but what took her breath away was he red tulips and white lilies placed all over the room. She was burst out her bubble of wonder when a deep rich baritone voiced called out.

"Honey you better hurry your children are about to jump on your waffles."

The voice sounded familiar. _Who is that?_ Figuring she better find out for herself she grabs a Navy sweater which most likely belonged to the manly voice and made the way to the kitchen. On the way down she took in her surroundings and was pleased with what she saw, the home was beautiful. Still walking towards the laughter but there was this insistent buzzing that didn't belong. Turning around to see if it was a humming light or something she doesn't hear the man walk up behind her.

"Morning beautiful."

Being wrapped in strong, protective arms she is met with the mystery man. Just being in his arms felt right and it made her feel loved and safe for some reason. The way he kissed her neck and the way his hands knew her body made her feel wonderful, but that noise kept brothering her and she couldn't find the source. The thrill to know who was holding her took over and she turned around only to be met with a faceless man.

Her eyes snapped open.


	3. Chapter 3

Her eyes snapped open.

"Hey there. First I need you not to panic and try to keep calm; you are in a safe place. Now you have a tube in your throat, I need you to blink once for yes and twice for no. Do you understand?"

After gathering her bearings she blinks once to signal she understood.

"Good. Now everything looks good as far as your pressure and everything. We were just about to take it out when you woke up. Now this going to be uncomfortable and your throat is going to burn and be very dry, so when we take it don't try to talk okay?"

She buzzes for another nurse to come in call for the doctor. When they all arrive for the removal she looks her in the eye and smiles at her. Once it was out she was thrown into a coughing fit and not only did it burn it felt like a fire was ignited in throat and her whole body hurt.

"Good that's good breathe thru it," while she was rubbing circles on her arm trying to keep her from moving too much.

She was confused and needed answers. She went to ask for water and what was going on but it led to more coughing.

"Here darling here some water take your time."

Taking the water with a small nod she follows her advice and takes her time and with a raspy voice, "where…am…I?"

The doctor could tell that the woman took a liking right away to her nurse and he let her tell where she was, "you're at Goldwyn-Grant Memorial hospital. You were brought in about two weeks ago, do you remember?"

Only shaking her head and looking around at everybody in there. The nurse talking to her felt like the safe bet who gives it to her straight. Hoping her eyes could ask the questions.

"Do you remember anything that happened two weeks ago," the nurse asked her.

Another shake and two blinks for no.

"How about your name sweetie?"

Automatically trying to speak it dawned on her that she didn't know her own name or much of anything.

Caroline saw the panic rising in her eyes, "don't worry its okay. My name is Caroline, you have been in a coma for two weeks and things are going to be a little blurry. The doctor here will be running some test and we will find out more. Now I'm not going to lie to you have been through the ringer but you came this far and you will go further if you keep pushing but also allowing yourself to heal."

"What's wrong with me?" she was able to stutter out.

"Baby girl I'm going to let the doctor explain okay. Don't be scared I got you and the good doctor here is the best."

"Hi there, my name is Dr. Green," Liv smiles at this, "good your smiling and yes I know my parents kind set me up for that joke for the rest of my life," he says sending a soft smile back her way.

Dr. Green was referring to the point that his eyes were green and his last name was green. He was a tall man and nice build, with jet black wavy hair that had the boyish part in it.

"Now ma'am you were found unclothed on the side of the road. You were beaten, shot and stabbed. There was no evidence of sexual assault. We do not know who you are but your picture was sent all around to help those who must be looking for you okay. When you arrived you were in pretty bad shape, we had to perform emergency surgery. One of your lungs had collapsed; you have a fractured eye socket, a broken hand, and multiple fractured ribs. The stabbed wound received 20 stitches. There was swelling around your brain from the bullet wound but that has went down a little but we will be running more test today to make sure it has stayed down. I know I just gave you a lot of information and I will be explaining everything in detail later but we need to run those test now that you are awake."

He was right she was just fed that someone beat, stabbed, and shot her and left her for dead. She wonders what she did to cause this. She knew didn't know what enemies she had but this seemed personal.

"Baby girl don't go there. This is not your fault okay?"

All Liv could do was nod yes as the tears ran down her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Flashback 3 months earlier_**

"Fitz you can't keep going like this."

"Mellie what do you want? Please do not act with me anymore, I don't have time. Did you sign the papers?" finally looking up at her.

"I'm not giving you a divorce."

"Alright I'll play your game, why not?"

She looks at him like he just grew two heads, "because I won't. This is just a phase you're going thru and the optics will tank you sweetie."

"I can't believe I wasted your time and mine in this thing we call a marriage. Have the papers on my desk in 24 hours."

"Fitz…"

"You better hurry times ticking," tapping his watch.

"Fitz!"

"You can leave."

Twenty four hours later the papers were delivered to his desk, signed, and once he saw them he told secret service to escort her out of his house and retract her duties as First Lady of the United States. Thru the tunnels to Blair house all she could think that it had something to do with Olivia Pope and without another thought she dials the number that she wasn't suppose to use.

"Charlie…"

"Yep," he say popping his lollipop out his mouth

"I need a favor."

"Depends on how much you're paying."

"It will be big especially what I am asking."

"Lets hear it prom queen."

"I need you to put a hit on someone and blame it on outsiders with no trace back to me."

"What we talking? Kidnapping asking for a ransom, kidnapping and a beating kill and dispose of the body?"

Thinking it over, "kidnapping and beating."

"Done. Name of the person?"

"Olivia Pope."

"Seriously? In that case I want half now and the rest after it's done."

"NO."

"Look she's high profile and I need insurance, so half now and rest later, if not no deal and I take this to someone who will pay me while you get carried away in handcuffs."

"Fine but get this done quickly."

 ** _In the Oval (sometime later)_**

"I have never seen someone this happy that their divorce will be finalized in a day."

"You don't know how good it feels to be free of something that was suffocating me daily," Fitz says grinning over the bottle of beer brought to his lips.

"Come on Gerald," Liv was the only one allowed and who called him that, "eighteen years of marriage and your just not looking back like that."

"Look I learned my faults and mistakes in the marriage. I take my part in the demise of it but people forget that I am human and I deserve to be happy also. President or not I am a man, human. I am allowed to fall out of love, get divorced and try to find out who is truly suppose to be my partner, soul mate, queen. Everyone likes to say no one is perfect but I am held at a perfect standard, which is wrong. I longed for that love that was unconditional, you know?"

"I know what you mean, that type of love that hurts but you know that the person is going to fight and be with you there by your side every step of the way."

They gaze at each other, "when there's so much passion and security you can do anything."

Laughing, "wow we sound like a couple of hopeless romantic, love sick teenagers."

"I resent that I'm all man but a heart of gold baby," sending her a wink and boyish smirk that she loved seeing on him.

"I'm not so sure about that," flirting right back at him.

"Is that a challenge Miss Pope?"

"Depends on how you are going to prove it."

She feels it and hopes he feels it too. They are crossing a line into dangerous territory. They haven't crossed this line since he asked her to go in her room but she asked him to go to his and come back in 10 minutes, which he did. Nothing happened but that was when it went from working friendship, to flirtatious friendship. Now they were leaping in to unmarked territory where flirting could have consequences.

Walking up to her from around his desk he looks her in the eye and gazes at her like she is his prey. Stopping directly in front of her, he unbuttons her jacket buttons. Her breath hitches and her heart starts beating at a faster place. In her head she knows she should stop him but she really doesn't want him to.

"Fitz…"

"Shhh I know. But I need you to know how I would show you."

He takes his hands away from the front of her jacket and glides them down to her waist then up her back and pulling her into a hug flush against him. He knew they had the cameras above and it looked like two friends giving a hug to the outside world but to him it was much more.

Leaning down to her ear he whispers, "do you feel it? This is what you have been doing to me since I laid eyes on you. I wanted you in every way possible but I wanted to do it right. I am a free man as of tomorrow. We have a friendship and I want to let you know I don't need to date other women because the woman I want is letting me hold her in my arms at the moment. The question is does she want me?"

Her knees go a little weak and the inside of her thigh grazes his hard erection.

"Oh god," slips out her lips.

"Shit," slips out of his from her rubbing against him.

Then she is hit with cold air and she opens her eyes and notices he left her personally space and she has to balance a hand on his desk to stay up straight. She looks at him and his face is flushed and she can tell he is trying to calm himself down but it's not working.

"Ummm I need to go."

In a strained voice, "Okay I'll see you later."

Picking up her jacket and purse before walking door she stops, "Fitz…"

"I know. I wouldn't want us to do anything before I am officially on paper divorced. One more day Livvie. I made a promise to myself that when the day came I will try us. Remember that night we got drunk and talked about if we were in another universe we would try, well that universe has become a reality for me. Do you want us, do you want me?"

Keeping her back to him, "yes."

Breathing a sigh of relief, "then it's settled, we try. One more day and I could do everything I wanted to do to you since I met you. But the biggest thing will being able to say three words with eight letters."

At that she turns around and he shoots her with 'I can get you pregnant from over here' smile

"You know you can't do that to a girl."

"I can, I will because you're my girl. No you're my woman."

"Yep I'm leaving on that note before I really get pregnant on that desk."

Sitting back in his chair and throwing his feet on the desk, "so you admit it we are going to have amazing sex."

Closing the door and dropping her hip a little, "Ha funny man you haven't even asked me out yet."

"Oh don't worry about mundane details Liv," he licks his lips.

She stumbles a little and he smirks raising an eyebrow at her fumble.

Opening the door back up and throwing over her shoulder, "just hush Gerald."

 ** _Present_**

That was thirteen days ago. Thirteen days since he has heard her voice, seen her face, or just felt her presence. It's been that long since he has slept, it was the last time he was able to take a breath and have air fill his lungs and heart.

 ** _A/N: Its two weeks after she woke up. So the chapter places us a month after her lasting meeting with Fitz. There will be less flashbacks just one or two here and then I will stay in the present from here on out. I just wanted details of what was happening to be shown. Hope your still with me and enjoy._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN: I told you it was a bumpy story even as I reread I got confused lol. But now we are in the present not so many trips down everyone's memory lane. It will be more clear here on out. Thanks for sticking it out with me now lets get back to the story…_**

* * *

Caroline walked into the room with the patient she has grown a soft spot for.

"How you doing sweetie?"

"Better. I can remember the year, stuff about law and small things but nothing to help me find out who I am."

"Well it takes time but you remembering small things means you're headed in a good direction. How are you sleeping?"

"Same dream. Kids, beautiful home, and a faceless mystery man," she says sitting up slowly.

Over the last two weeks she was learning to use her left hand and move a little more each day without much help. The test showed nothing was wrong with her brain but she was just experiencing amnesia. Her memories would come back or not but maybe if they found someone to help her along the way it would be easier.

"Honey that dream doesn't sound so bad."

"It's not. It is more like I don't want it to be real that I have a family out there worrying about me and if they find me I will hurt them even more by not remembering."

"Be patient sweetie. If you keep having this dream then I believe they are looking for you and they are waiting for you. He's looking."

"I hope he is or at least someone."

Her eyes start to feel heavy because of the pain killers they have her on, she quickly falls asleep. But this time it was different instead of her dream paradise she is thrown in to her own personal hell. It all comes in flashes but she knows she's remembering.

xxxx

 ** _Day she went missing_**

"It's done?"

"Yep it's going up at midnight."

"The money will be wired to your account Charlie," she hung up the phone and was pleased with herself. Nobody was going to ruin her life.

xxxx

 ** _Later that Night at OPA_**

Huck was waiting for Liv to return from the White House so they could go over their current client. He turned on the TV to see what they were saying about it when breaking news came thru.

 _"It has been reported that Olivia Pope is the one under the public eye tonight. There are pictures of DC fixer in compromising situations with the President. Thru a variety of pictures you can see the two always standing close together laughing, hugging, working, eating, goofing around, but the question is where is Mrs. Grant in all these moments. Some images even show them in some compromising positions even the one where he is laying his head in her lap in the Oval office._

While it was playing out in his ears he went on a hunt on the internet and her named was linked to a website and it made him sick before he could even opened it.

 **OLVIA POPE IS A WHORE FOR THE PRESIDENT  
**

 **Herlifenotmatter: that black bitch needs to get hers. She's just trying to sleep with the white guy**

 **MELLIE2.0: I better suited for him. She's only good for one thing**

 **They are always trying to take our men**

 **I knew she was brought in for one thing. She is no way smart enough to make a President**

 **Go back to where you came from you monkey**

 **I hope she dies. She ruined the President**

 **Poor Mellie, my prayers go out to her**

 **The President is stupid you're never suppose to get caught with the black bitch on the side**

The website went on and on but something on the side caught Huck's eye, it was a countdown to something reading to her demise. Clicking on the countdown it brought him to a another page that read

 **DEAD OR ALIVE FOR OLIVIA WHORE POPE**

 **REWARD: 2 MILLION DOLLARS**

 **ONE NIGHT ONLY DEAL**

 **PICTURES** **AND** **VIDEO OF EVIDENCE OF HER GETTING WHAT SHE DESERVES**

At that moment the rest of the gladiators stormed in.

"What the fuck is going on? Why isn't she answering her damn phone?"

"Abby shut up!"

"I'm calling the White House", Harrison speaks up.

"I put a trace on her phone it I found it."

Harrison hears this and tells Quinn and Abby to get going and stay safe while Huck tries to do face recognition on the cameras around where her phone dinged.

"Hello this is the Presidents secretary."

"Is Olivia Pope there?"

"No she left about an hour ago."

"Lauren you need to put me thru to the President."

"I'm sorry I can't do that."

"Put the President on!"

At that moment Fitz was walking out of his office to go to bed for the night.

"Sir I'm sorry I just can't…."

"Lauren is everything okay?"

"There is man on the phone asking for Olivia it seems he can't find her and wants to speak to you."

At this he looks at her and walks to the phone when Cyrus comes running down the hall

"Turn on the damn TV!"

Lauren fumbles with the remote and finds a station. She comes upon Sally giving her last remark.

"Olivia Pope we see you sleeping with the President."

"Cyrus what the hell is going on," turning back to Cyrus

Harrison can hear them thru the phone, "FITZ!

He puts his ear to the phone, "who is this?"

"Harrison, Mr. President. Look I don't have a lot of time Olivia is missing, there is all this stuff about her on the news and there is a website asking for her dead or alive."

"WHAT!"

"Please tell me she is there still."

Fitz could hear the pleading in his voice, "she left an hour ago to go for her swim. I'll send…"

Huck disconnects the call and heads out the door with Harrison hot on his tail.

"Why did you do that?"

"We need to find Liv on our own and he has enough to worry about right now."

"We are going to have to take him and Liv as a client but Liv comes first," he says while walking to the elevator. Reporters are outside OPA but they walk out with their heads held high, reaching the White House it's the same thing but when they get there it's all business with a mission walk. It's the power walk that their boss owns every time.

 ** _LIV POV after leaving the WHITE HOUSE_**

 _I need to stop thinking about him. But why should I he wants me and I want him. Damn that man ooze alpha male. Strong, brilliant, sexy and heart of gold, all great but he is not mine and he can't be mine. He belongs to the American people. He just got divorced. I can be his friend, who am I kidding after feeling him today I will know what lies in those pants and want more. I'm just going to keep swimming until I'm so tired I won't have to think about him any longer._

Swimming for about another 30 minutes she gets out and goes to dry off. Checking her phone she sees that it is dead but knows that she has an extra battery in the car. A door bangs and its late at night so she knows it only probably the janitor but something felt off.

"Hello," nice Liv call out to the killer like they do in the movies.

She dries off her face and hears a voice say "my my my" behind her.

Next thing she knows something is connecting with her head and it all goes black.

 ** _4 hours Later_**

Place where her phone pinged was a copy of her phone, Abby and Quinn met up with Harrison and Huck at the White House. There they came up with a plan to handle the press with Fitz and Cyrus while Huck sat in a corner trying to find her real phone, when he did he walked fast out the room and gladiators followed without a word. All the gladiators run in and see her stuff next to a pool of blood. Huck bent down and knew in his heart that it was hers. He had failed her he thought to himself.

xxxx

"Man I can't believe we got her."

"Fuck yeah. We are getting that 2 million."

"This black bitch is stupid. She thinks she can run around sleeping with our President and live her life like nothing happened."

"That's all black bitches are for anyway. Their mouths can do wonders and they can take it like no other."

"Please tell me you know this from stories you heard and not experience."

"Experience, she was prostitute but her mouth got me off so quick I kept going back till she tried to up the price on me, so after I gave her a few hits and got what I wanted I threw her out my car, but seeing her back there its stirring it up in me again."

"Don't be stupid we can't leave any trace of DNA."

"I know but I will wear a rubber and not get to wild with her."

They were driving while Liv was in the trunk tied up. She started waking up a little and had a splitting headache and knew she was taken and tied up. The car comes to a sudden stop and she knows the moment of fighting back is coming but she is weak and dizzy. The trunk opens and she is faced with two men, taking a mental image of them.

"Oh good you are awake."

"Lets get started so we can get our money."

They drag her out of the trunk by her hair to a little place in the dark. Not wasting anytime they start punching and kicking her anywhere they can land on her. After what seems like an hour they stop.

"I think that is fine, nobody will be able to recognize her by her face."

"Not just yet," one of the guys say as he pulls out his Buck 120, "they said dead or alive so lets finish her off. Plus she's seen our faces."

"I like your thinking because I was thinking the same thing," as he pulls out a .357 magnum.

"Time to gut you like the animal you are," he says while slowly stabbing her making her send out a piercing scream, "music to my ears."

The one with the knife takes pictures of her face and video of her screaming in pain.

"My turn," the first guy gets up and they both stand over her, "I'm going to make you suffer now." And he shoots her in the head.

Once the shot is let off they hear something and get spooked, taking more video of her and pictures they hurry and pick her up and throw her back in the car and drive to where they decided earlier where they drop her body so it could be found quickly making sure that the news got a hold of it and they could get their money.

"Lets hurry up and finish this now and get out of here."

They throw her body over the rail and run back to the car which they drive to the river throw their clothes in and change into new ones. They set the car on fire; put it in neutral as it rolls in to the river. They had it all planned out and it worked well so far. They walk to a near bar and have a drink to celebrate.

"Here to a job well done."

"To freedom."

xxxx

Waking up in a start she winced in pain. Trying to regulate her breathing before a nurse walked in she glanced at the TV showcasing a man that only could be the President at a press conference. Trying to get her mind off what was a blur of images that her brain decided to remember or make up she turns up the TV feeling a pull towards it.

"Mr. President, Mr. President," the press room shouts

"Kayla."

"Sir, are the rumors true of you and Miss Pope?"

"No, Richard" and he goes to the next reporter he knew would have the same question.

"The rumors are saying after the public divorce that you had reservations and had Miss Pope 'taken care of'."

"Is there a question?"

"Yes sir. Do you have any hand in Miss Popes disappearance?"

Clenching the sides of the podium to keep calm, "I am the President and Miss Pope is a great friend of mine. I do not make people disappear; I uphold the law to the fullest extinct. With that being said I have full faith in the men and woman of the D.C. police force to find Miss Pope and bring her home safely. Those of who have made the awful website asking for Miss Pope dead are being searched for and will be brought to justice. Thank you," with that he walks off the podium and out of the room.

Not making it very far but far from watchful eyes Fitz punches the first wall he can and was quickly flanked by Tom, Hal, Cyrus and Mellie.

* * *

 ** _I'm going to leave it there. Glad you guys are enjoying this story. More to come but at another time i think that is enough for today. I have other stories to update like Operation Heels, Ella Tales, Them Hands, and my Criminal Minds stories have been neglected. I have to spread this stuff out we are in for a LONG hiatus but i am happy for Kerry and her family and happy for the other characters and crew they get a break to do other things and spend time with family. Thank you again for reading, following, favoring and reviewing. PS i couldn't think of handler names so i left them blank_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Livs POV**

"Those eyes look familiar."

Caroline walked in and heard what Liv said, "you saw the news?"

"Yea, who is Olivia Pope?"

"The Presidents campaign manager, best friend, and if you ask me the love of his life," Liv raised an eyebrow to that, "honey he of looks at that woman like she holds all the worlds secrets and would gladly go to war for her, which I'm sure he probably already has done but isn't saying it."

"What happened to her?"

"Some cruel person made a website that was calling her a bunch of names and blaming her for the divorce of the President and ex-First Lady. The basic stuff from calling her a whore to a mistress to the other things that prove this world has a long way to go before racism is a thing of the pass. There was an auction on her to be dead or alive and they wanted pictures and video of it happening for two million dollars. Now that I think of it you kind of look like her a bit babae," her southern tinge slipping out.

"Yea right, they showed a picture of what she looked like and I am nowhere near that."

"I don't know. Now that I have looked at you more, I have this feeling. But enough of that even you are we need to get you better. I am off tomorrow but I will be back the day after. Keep working on your memories and getting your strength."

"I will and thank you for all that you have done for me."

"It's not a problem dear, it is my job and my duty as a human , but you are something special and I'm not suppose to but I have come attached to you. They are bringing up dinner in an hour try to eat something and get some sleep. I'll see you later."

Her dinner was brought to her an hour later and to say the least hospital food sucked. It was very bland and got cold quickly. Only eating the mashed potatoes and drinking the smoothie she got to request because her face still hurt when she chewed too much, she pushed it away and fell in to a deep slumber.

In her sleep she keeps hearing the voice say miss Pope; it was coming from the Presidents mouth. Flashes of her nightmares from earlier come at a rapid pace mixed with the President saying Pope but then it's a whisper of Livvie that wakes her up.

"I'm Olivia Pope."

She sits there in silence as all the memories of her childhood, college life and her time on the campaign trail come back. She remembers everyone from OPA, all her cases she ever was part of, and then there is him. The President of the United States, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, standing close to her telling her he wanted her. The memories and all the emotions were a lot to take in at once.

Closing her eyes was a mistake because as soon as she shut them she saw the events leading up to her being beaten, she remembered the pain of being kicked and punched, and dragged. She remembers the cruel words that were spit like venom at her. She remembered the slicing pain of being stabbed in the gut and in the thigh. She remembered the fire of the bullet. Being the woman she remembered and was she needed to fix this. She was attacked but he was being attacked also. It was time for her get out the bed, fix things, and fight back. She even thought of letting that piece of Huck out once they found who did this.

Buzzing for her to nurse to page the doctor they came thru the door minutes later.

"What can I do for you?"

"I remember."

"That great what do you remember?"

"Everything. I need to get out of here."

"Slow down, what do you mean by everything?"

"I mean everything. I am Olivia Pope. My business is OPA, the President is Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, now that we cleared that all up can I leave."

"I'm afraid not Ms. Pope. You are a code black patient, which means I can't release you before I have a verified person come and get you and sign off."

"What do you mean code black, how?"

"Ms. Pope lets run some test first then I will explain."

"No just explain it now."

"Very well, you said you remember who you are and if you are her there has been a warning out to all hospitals. There are people looking for you to die and others looking to find you alive. We have to let the police know that you are awake and I am sure they have questions for you but before all that happens I need to make sure you are completely well and ask a series of questions."

"Fine but hurry."

For the next four hours Liv was asked questions about her life and subjected to a plethora of test.

"Well it looks like you have fully regained your memory. The police are just outside and they.."

"No."

"No?" he says giving her a confused look.

"Like said I am Olivia Pope. I will talk to them in my time. Someone out there put a hit on me and a few of them almost succeed. It could be anyone and as far as I'm concerned I will choose to talk to whomever I want . I am sure you have seen the news and that the President is looking also. I do not need this to be all over the news until I am ready. I am sure members of my team are looking for me also, they are the first people I need to talk to."

"You came in here pretty banged up and you were unrecognizable but since you have been here and then swelling has gone down I can see it. I believe you and understand completely."

"I need my discharge papers."

"Hold on, I said I believe you and I agree. You are still basically under attack until someone finds these people but I did not say you could be released. The only way I will reluctantly let that happen is if someone can come get you that is part of the list."

"Who is on this list?"

"I will not give names but I will say this protects a high power man."

"Hand me the phone please."

The doctor exits the room to give her some privacy and she dials a number that she hoped would be picked up.

"Hello?"

"Tom. It's Olivia."

* * *

 **WHAT! Yeah Tom is a good guy here. And he will go above and beyond in the next chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello?"

"Tom. Its Olivia."

Trying his hardest to try not to show any emotion he uttered two words, "I understand."

"Don't panic, I don't know why I said that you are trained not to panic. Do not alert the President please, not yet."

There was silence and she took that as him agreeing with her.

"I am at the Flo Hyman Memorial hospital but I can't be released unless someone can get to me. I would call the others but I need to be under the radar. Plus I know you are the only one who can get him to me when I have been placed at an location. I have injuries and they are bad but I am alive," more silence from him, "can you please come and get me without alerting you boss and him?"

"Understood. Thirty minutes," was all she got before the line disconnected and she needed to get ready for his arrival. She presses the call button to alert to the nurses and doctor that she was done and they can comeback in.

"All set my ride is on the way

"Good. I'll get your paperwork started and put thru a prescription. I need you to come back in a week so we can remove your stitches and make sure your progress is moving along I really don't want to release you yet but I know I have to but I do want to ask something."

"What is it?"

"I would like you to consider me and Caroline to stay on your case until you are fully healed. For me to ask this is unethical but I like to see my patients until I know they are fully recovered and as for Caroline she has become attached also. We fully understand if this makes you feel uncomfortable."

Not all, I will be honored to keep you guys with me until I am fully healed plus I trust that you guys hold no judgment and only want to see me get better. Now I must warn you that you will be making trips to my location and non disclosures will have to be signed."

"I fully understand."

"Thank you doctor for everything. Do you think I could borrow some scrubs I have no cloths and no one ever wants to walk out with this on."

"No problem I'll get the nurse to bring you some."

"Thank you again. I will need a wheelchair also. And stick close this is about to be a wild ride."

"I can't believe I am taking orders from my patient."

"Look its happening now move we are running on a small time frame."

To the exact time of thirty minutes later Tom appears at her door as she is bending over trying to push herself to her feet. Feeling a presence she looks up and startled by the man at her door and the look on his face.

"Jesus Tom I am in a hospital for being beaten up I don't need to stay because I also had a heart attack."

"Sorry ma'am," and she can see his eyes go wide when he takes her appearance fully in.

"I know I look horrible."

"Ma'am," he felt like he let her down and the President down. He knew how the president felt about her and here she was almost killed and he didn't even know it was happening and to add salt to the wound he didn't find her she found him. It was his job to protect the President and he knew how he felt about the woman standing in front of him. He knew he have put eyes on her and for second guessing on his gut this is the consequences.

"Its fine, I'm fine. Just stop blaming yourself, this is no t your fault in any form or fashion. You are to protect the President. You protect him not his friends. That's all the energy I have for a pep talk I'm saving the rest for him. Okay?"

"Yes Ms. Pope."

"Just this time call me Olivia or even Liv, than once we are out of here you can go back to calling me Ms. Pope like I know you will."

"Yes Olivia."

"Thank you. The doctor should be back soon with meds and the paperwork. Wait how did you get in here? They said I was a code black patient."

"I have my ways Olivia."

Just as he finished the doctor walked in. Shaking hands with Tom he gave him the rundown of her injuries her meds and limitations. Before she knew it she was being helped by a nurse to get standing from the bed. Walking over Tom picked her up and placed her into the wheelchair and pushed her down the empty hallway that led to a secret elevator for "special guest". Once the elevator stopped the doors opened there was an unmarked black SUV parked in front of it. Lifting her in the backseat on to a bed of pillows he shut the door shook the doctor's hand and hopped in the front seat.

"I'm guessing he was your way in?"

Tom just looked in the rearview mirror and smirked.

Feeling completely exhausted she shut her eyes but not before asking Tom, "do you think I'm tough enough now to become a secret service agent?"

"Olivia you always been tough plus you don't need to be secret service to scare people you do that enough with your words and power you have. I rather you stay a crisis manger thank you very much or I might be out of a job."

"Funny Tom."

"Do you need anything before we start moving?"

"No, but where are we going?"

"A guest house that you will be safe and protected in."

Her eyes started to flutter close again and he knew that the meds the doctor gave her were kicking in, "Tom how is he?"

"He hasn't eaten or slept since you have been gone."

In her head she knew that she needed to fix things, "will he be there where we are going?"

"Yes."

"Does he know I'm coming?"

"No."

"Then I need you to send chicken tortilla soup over, lots of water and Gatorade over there. Plus get his schedule cleared for tomorrow and the weekend. No one sees or talks to him without his approval. We have to get our President back before someone tries to play him."

"Always the fixer."

And with that she closes he eyes and dreams of the Presidents smile while breathing a sigh of relive that she was finally going home.


End file.
